


Love and War

by energeticMadwoman



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: CRIED, F/M, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 04:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12403095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/energeticMadwoman/pseuds/energeticMadwoman
Summary: It's not wise to have lovers on the battlefield.





	Love and War

It's not wise to have lovers on the battlefield. 

 

Bullets rained, they were surrounded in a dusty warehouse. The air stank with fresh blood. Anxiety ran though the small band of fighters. 

 

Their outlook was grim, and everyone knew it.

 

The Soldier, the Knight, the Sniper, and most surprisingly- the Reaper. 

 

But first, to understand how this group of old friends found each other's companionship again, you must understand the condition of the Reaper. 

 

The Reaper was dying. _Fast_. 

 

Talon is known for its evil and destructive deeds. The underhanded dealings and all watching eyes run deep into many world organizations. However, they were not completely to blame for the Reaper's current condition. Though they did take advantage of it. 

 

The one to blame for this terror that has become of Gabriel Reyes, was Doctor Angela Ziegler (though not even with her knowledge could she have expected this). 

 

In her quest for survivors of the Switzerland Base, she discovered him. But he was frail, and weak. So she used highly experimental technology. And from it she birthed a monster. A monster of terrible proportion with too many eyes and too many teeth and the ability to tear his enemies to shreds. She birthed the Reaper. 

 

And from her monster, Talon made a _commander_. 

 

However, there was one last hope for the Reaper, one last chance for him to be rescued from his demise. That hope lied in those who believed in him, the Soldier, the Knight, and the Sniper. They planned an attack, it was supposed to be fool-proof. In-out-done.

 

But Talon had been waiting.   

 

 

They were crouched behind shipping crates, the Knight's shield was not to last forever. Bullets scattered around them, but none hit their marks. The Sniper cradled their new charge, heavy yet weightless in her lap. The Reaper was in worse shape by the minute, but they were cornered and her darts could only dull the pain for a fleeting moment. She palms his face, and felt it crumble and reshape under her fingertips. She wouldn't cry, _couldn't_ cry, for she was a soldier right now, and she didn't have that luxury. 

 

Oh how she wanted to. 

 

Brown eyes met steel grey. The Knight nods. 

 

The ground shakes as the Knight stands, the beautiful blue of his shield appearing into view. They move back towards the exit together. Practiced, precision only achieved through years of familiarity. The perfect union. The Knight alternates his sight between the Soldier and the Sniper. He can't allow himself to get sidetracked, though he he'd wish to hold them tight and leave this terrible situation. But he can't, he knows this. The Knights steel eyes look back toward the crowd of soldiers before them. He watches the Soldier cut them down, little by little with accuracy nearly inhumane.

 

He smiles, and wishes _death_ upon them. 

 

Faded baby blues meet the steel out of the corner of his visor. They need no words, the Soldier knows what he must do. 

 

The Soldier feels no guilt or remorse as he cuts into Talon's numbers. Only a cool and unrelenting anger and a strong will to protect. His visor locks on to targets, swiftly and effectively, a force of nature in a league of its own. The time passes, and the Knight's shield is waning, but it does not matter. Everyone that the soldier could see has been killed, giving them time to rest before the next wave that they know is coming. 

 

But the Soldier is not omniscient. And he does not see all. 

 

It's almost as if time has stopped, his baby blues meet steel, and the steel turns a panicked eye to the Sniper.

 

For all their battle prowess and skills, they are still human in the end. The Sniper is shot, her blind spot nearly the death of her. The Knight throws his shield, over her, and the Soldier makes quick work of the sniper in the rafters of the warehouse.

 

Their plans are changing. 

 

With a grunt, the soldier lifts the Reaper into his arms. He watches the Knight's back as he lifts the sniper with incredible ease. Then, they _run_. 

 

The exit isn't far, it should take them under a minute to reach it.

 

Another gunshot rings out. the Soldier doesn't stop, not even as blood bleeds through the leather on his sleeve. 

 

They're so close, 50 feet, 20 feet. 

 

Bang. 

 

The soldier limps. 

 

The Knight stops. 

 

He has buried them once, he will not do it again. 

 

In one deft move he grabs the soldier and his charge in his arms, and he charges. The exit way doesn't quite survive the Knight's swift exit, but he could care less. 

 

He doesn't stop till they're safe on the plane, only then does he let out his tired sigh. 

 

Reinhardt Wilhelm sets them down on the plush seats. He removes his helmet and settles next to them carefully, not to disrupt their injuries. 

 

Grey meets deep brown. They both smile weakly. 

 

Ana Amari cries silently as she tends to their wounds. Her hands touching skin freely and tenderly. Almost as if feeling for the first time. She's taking in the moment, even as her job is done. None of the wounds were too serious, her medical experience taking care of most of it. She breaths a sigh of relief, finishing patching up both herself and the others. Through all of this, she does not let go of the Reaper's hand. 

 

Tired brown meets electric blue. They let out a breath they had held since the beginning. 

 

Jack Morrison sits between Ana and Reinhardt. Not once, not even through Ana healing, not through the pain, or the heavy weight, has he let go of the Reaper. He's _tired_ , oh so tired. But he knows it has all been worth it. Jack holds him tight in his lap. He can't tell if the Reaper is sleeping, or if the pain is so much that he can't help but screw his eyes shut. He hopes it's the former. 

 

Electric Blue meets a deep bloodshot red. 

 

Gabriel Reyes smiles weakly at them. 

 

" _Thanks_."

 

 

 


End file.
